A mobile function device, which comprises at least one sensor unit for sensing at least one operator-specific characteristic quantity and/or at least one position-specific characteristic quantity, and which comprises at least one computing unit, which is designed to determine at least one burden state in dependence on the at least one sensed operator-specific characteristic quantity and/or the at least one position-specific characteristic quantity, is already known from EP 1 702 560 B1.